


What Are Those Pa-Pa?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sterling discovers lightning bugs.For the 221B Challenge prompt lightning bugs.





	What Are Those Pa-Pa?

John Watson was sitting on the patio of his in-law’s home watching his husband and son catching lightning bugs in the gathering dusk. 

“Wow Pa-Pa! I got one!,” Sterling held up his arm watching the flashing insect, “can I keep it?”

Sherlock Holmes, casually dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, crouched next to his son. “No, he’s a bug. What would you feed him? But we can keep him in a jar so you can look at him and let him go when you go to bed. OK?”

“Ok Pa-Pa! I’m going to show daddy!”, and he ran off to John shouting, “Daddy! Look what I found! I’m going to name him George!”

John grinned as his son leaped into his lap. “It’s a lightning bug! Wow Sterling, that’s great! Hello George! Did you show grandma and grandpa?”, he asked as Sherlock’s parents came out to the patio.

“Gwandpa! Look what I found!”, Sterling ran to Timothy Holmes and grabbed him around the knees.

Sherlock’s father bent and picked him up, “Boy are you getting heavy! Let me see that! A lightning bug! You remind me of your Pa-Pa when he was a boy!”

Margaret Holmes came up to her husband and grandson and hugged them. “You sure do Sterling! Your pa-pa was always bringing home bugs and once a bat!”


End file.
